Cancún Part II
by TribalVipe
Summary: Rafael and Olivia enjoy their vacation by getting down and dirty in a hot tub.


A/N: I'm going to preface this by saying I'm NOT a smut writer. I find it incredibly challenging and difficult and it's seriously amazing to me how some people can write it so well! I applaud you smut writers. I'm nervous to post this because I think it sucks and it's really short, but it was asked for and...just read it and try not cringe. The first Cancún is a quick ficlet I wrote on my tumblr, so if you want to go read that first you can, but it's definitely a stand alone. Enjoy!

* * *

He was glad Liv talked him into relaxing, because he truly embraced the word.

He napped, he ate, he drank and soaked in the sun, chatting with Liv and watching her wade in the water, talking to some of the other tourists and enjoying herself in general. Perhaps, that's what made him relax the most. Knowing she was having a good, carefree time made missing work and all the shit happening back home that much easier to forget.

Eventually, after a solid four hours on the beach and another couple of hours walking along the tourist spots and a heavy dinner with even more alcohol, they made it back to the hotel, Liv needing to hold onto him to keep her balance. They were both hammered and they must have looked comical shuffling down the hall to their room.

"I don't know what they put in those drinks, but I like it," she giggled, her arms wrapped around his body as he unlocked the hotel room door. They about fell in, but he caught her and walked her towards their bed, laughing at her grumbling about her sandals and how she couldn't walk in them right. Nothing was funnier than a drunk Olivia Benson.

"Well you must have liked the drinks because you had about five of them."

"Six," she corrected, lying back on the bed and struggling to remove them. She gave up on the buckle and asked for his help, which ended up taking way longer as he tried and failed to remove them several times.

"I'm going barefoot from now on," she slurred, sitting up with his help. She easily shed the flowy cover-up, revealing her still damp swim suit and he feasted upon the sight, his arousal growing. Her skin still smelled like ocean water and alcohol. There was a smidge of chocolate from the dessert they ate earlier on her chin and bent over to lick at it. She giggled, groaning as he wrapped his arms around her and stood her up.

"I believe you promised me a show?"

She smiled, hands groping his biceps and her hips rolled against his. She reached behind her and undid the string of the halter top, the material easily falling away from her chest. Liv danced away from him, stumbling a bit towards the bathroom and easily shedding the rest of the top away.

"Stay right there, baby," she said, disappearing into the bathroom. Rafael fell back against the bed, removing his own sandals while he listened to the running water of the whirlpool tub in their bathroom fill up. Excitement filled him, knowing exactly what she was doing. They'd discussed having a little fling in the thing as soon as they discovered it was there and it had been floating around in his mind the entire time they were there.

She was gone for a good while, humming a tune that echoed in the large bathroom before she called out for him, asking her to join him in there. He stood and walked towards the room, spotting her fully naked, standing in the doorway. His eyes shamelessly took in every inch of her bare skin, like it was the first time he was seeing it.

"Wanna take a bath?"

"What's the point if we're just going to get dirty again," his voice was gravelly and it sent a visible shiver down her spine, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. She shrugged her shoulder, hair falling in her face and her a smirk lining her lips.

"That's the fun part."

He licked his lips, zeroing in on the patch of dark curls that hid her most precious parts and he wondered if she was already wet and ready for him. She slid her hand down her stomach and trailed them through the patch, rubbing at herself. The sight only lasted a few seconds as she turned and gave him an amazing view of her back.

"You can wash my back," she smiled over her shoulder, letting him enjoy the view as she walked away and slid down into the tub, the warm, bubbling water dancing along her skin. Rafael groaned, feeling himself grow hard in the thin swim trunks. He'd been doing his best to dampen the arousal all day and really, it was Liv's fault he had to. She knew that swimsuit did things to him and watching her along the beach did nothing but make him want to drag her back up here and rip it off her.

"Just your back?"

Liv smiled, leaning back, arms dangling over the sides as her breast peaked through the water, glistening in the bubbles like an invitation for his mouth and his hands. He made quick work of his own clothes, his erection already standing to attention and she licked her lips, eyeing it like it was the best thing she'd ever seen.

He slipped into the tub, sighing in content at the water and made his way to her, knees on the bottom of the tub, his own body in between her legs. He wasted no time in moving his mouth over one of her nipples, licking and sucking as her one of her hands entwined in his hair, urging him on. His cock rubbed against her and he brought his fingers down to dance across her clit.

There was no need for foreplay, because the whole day had been practically that.

She hissed at the contact, her free hand tracing down the side of his body until it wrapped around his arousal, gripping it in her hand while he moved to her other breast, paying it the same amount of attention she begged for. He loved the way she moaned when he did this. It was far more addicting than it should have been.

The hand in his hair tugged him up and their lips locked, her legs spreading farther as his hands pulled them apart. His cock probed at her entrance, ready and raring to go. He let it rock there for a while, gentle little thrusts that were driving her insane with need a pleasure. When she couldn't take anymore and began to wiggle her hips, whispering his name in need, he thrust into her, pushing her body into the tub wall with force.

She nearly screamed, hands gripping harshly on his arms as she held on for the ride. He was relentless in his movements, hands gripping her hips and pulling her to his body, enjoying the way she babbled incoherently out of sheer pleasure. The water grew hotter and hotter the more heated it grew between them.

The water sloshed over the edge of the tub with every hard thrust, her breasts bouncing against his chest as she begged him to faster, deeper, her voice growing louder with each passing moment. He breathed harshly into her mouth, the alcohol in his system making it harder and harder to keep himself from falling over the edge so soon.

She came apart after a few minutes of fucking, head hitting the soft edge and her nails biting into the skin of his back, her high-pitched, breathy moans ricocheting off the walls of the bathroom. He followed only minutes later, doing his best to keep his own moans from reaching the same key.

He fell against her, body weak as waves of pleasure still racked his body, mouth pressing kisses against her wet chest while she struggled to catch her breath. They sat connected like that, the bubbles still gurgling along the surface, drowning out the distant music from the bustling sidewalk outside.

"I love you," she whispered, voice still slurred and rough from overuse. He whispered it back, eyes blinking sleepily while her fingers trailed through his hair, urging him faster and faster towards much needed rest. Although, he probably wouldn't get more than thirty minutes. It was going to be one of those nights where they went at it. On the bed, the couch, the floor…maybe, if they were ballsy, out on the balcony in the middle of the night, when the foot traffic died down and the breeze from the ocean rolled in.

But, for now, they were content to cuddle in the water and enjoy each other's presence. He was glad she talked him into truly relaxing and enjoying their time together.


End file.
